


So Shines The Stars

by Blackmoondragon1415



Category: Dragonheart (1996), Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Gen, Star Gazing, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoondragon1415/pseuds/Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble with a slight leaning toward DragonHeart. Dragon looks for a particular constellation one clear night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Shines The Stars

He had often looked to the stars, a mannerism that seemed to have been wired into his being. Whenever he gazed to the heavens, he felt small, but somehow enlightened, as though the astral bodies above were the oldest sages, there since the beginning of time. He supposed they were, but there was always a particular clutch of stars that he looked for. He remembered them from his somewhat foggy first days in the world, before he had left the cave that he had so recently realized that he had come back to.

As was the way of all young creatures that were just born, he had been curiously exploring the rocky loft in which he had been born. He had just stepped fully out of the door when he had happened to look up and notice the night sky, as dark and yet as vibrant as velvet to the eyes. Even though all the minuscule pinpricks of light seemed to blur in hatchling eyes, there was a specific group that for some odd reason stood out firmly in his mind. It could have been kinship, perhaps a sense of internal knowing. Either way, while those stars winked and flickered, as though they knew him right to his soul, he had remained transfixed, watching as they seemed to blur in his mind's eye, taking on a hazy, starry shape that was like nothing he had ever seen before. But, oddly, there was a sense of connection to the form.

Then, just as suddenly as it came, the vision dissolved, draining like water. He was left staring at those transfixing stars, watching them twinkle for a few more moments before he went back inside. Even after all these centuries, he could still find them, almost. They never did the same thing they had all those years ago, to the point where the memory took on a dream-like quality when recalled. Either way, it was both puzzling and oddly serene, something he liked to recall whenever he looked to the night sky.

He was in the middle of the endeavor tonight, as a matter of fact, this time from the stone spire that was his friend's home, her tower. The still-warm stones retained heat well, and his scales scraped lightly against it as he changed position, joints sleepy from a long day of lounging in the sun. The sound of the night blurred in his ears as he seemed to lose himself in the heavens, making him somewhat unaware of the redhead approaching from behind. Still, she only surprised him internally when she called him.

"Dragon?"

His head calmly turned in the direction of her quizzical face, away from the lights that made up that oh-so-spectral cluster. "Yes?"

She quietly tilted her head to one side, a small smile flickering across her face as she briefly glanced to the stars.

"May I join you?"


End file.
